<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felis by goldcowrieshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627371">Felis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcowrieshell/pseuds/goldcowrieshell'>goldcowrieshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcowrieshell/pseuds/goldcowrieshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azrael and his human lover, Andie, spend some time together in their home in Lostlight.<br/>Post-Darksiders, AU. For my good friend ColoredGravity. Chapter Two will be explicit, but the first chapter is SFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azrael/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The realm of Lostlight was awash in soft twilights. There was no sun, not that anyone could discern- the lighting was ambient, ever present without any obvious source. It was dotted with trees of autumn-colored leaves, with great roots twining together above the ground and presumably deep underneath. A great tower broke free of the dirt here, standing far taller than any other building in the crumbling outpost. From the top of this spire, it was easy to view the seemingly endless sky the land floated in, like islands in a vast ocean. There was naught beneath the spire’s island, and naught above, either- nothing within sight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was from within this spire that a young woman was looking out over the eternal twilight, sitting comfortably in a window and holding a thick book of some sort. She had firey hair that fell to her shoulders, and blue eyes that sharply contrasted her autumnal surroundings. The book that was half-resting on her lap was a deep slate color and somewhat glossy. The heavy cover had a picture of a tiger on it, and it read “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ENCYCLOPEDIA FELIDAE”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her head and her observation of the landscape by a soft baritone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andie.” She lifted her head to look in the direction of the familiar sound. The man who had entered the chamber hovered slightly off the floor, wearing long, opulent robes in aquamarines. He had long, pale hair, and bronzed skin that bore a unique sigil above his left eye that trailed past it down his cheek. Perhaps his most unique feature, though, were his large, white wings; the flight feathers of which were glowing softly with pale blue runes. “What are you reading?” he asked, looking intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andie sat up a little better. “I’m reading about cats,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats? May I join you?” Andie nodded to the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can, Azrael.” He glided over to her seat, and she sat up properly to make room beside her. He took his seat and carefully pulled his wings back so that they would fit behind himself and Andie, and then leaned ever-so-slightly against her. She leaned back, knowing Azrael enough to notice a subtle invitation. The book was heavy on her lap, and within a few seconds half that weight was transferred to her partner’s lap. The book had been opened to a page with a picture of a common housecat, labeled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>felis catus” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fancy golden letters. The two sat in silence awhile, just silently enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to them,” Andie said suddenly, her mouth pulling into a frown. “I loved them a lot.” Azrael pondered on this for a while, noting his partner’s melancholy tone. He could not make any promises about the condition of the genus, at least not on Earth. But, all the same…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know very little about the felines that remain on Earth, if any… However, I have heard rumors that some of them were taken off-world by all factions- angels, demons, and Makers alike.” As he had hoped, her sky blue eyes lit with excitement. He paused, thoughtful. “I could,” he began cautiously, “make some </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrangements</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring you one.” Andie made a sound that might have in other circumstances been considered one of pain, and threw her arms around Azrael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” The angel put his arms around her and squeezed gently. He may no longer have the greatest respect from his peers, but he still was quite wise and even greater informed of the goings-on in Heaven (perhaps as a side effect of his guilt). It would not be a difficult task to have a cat located and bartered for, but it may be a more difficult task to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>house cat </span>
  </em>
  <span>found. This was something he would have to further plan and perfect at a later date, because at this exact moment, he was occupied with the human girl’s affection. She had still not separated from him, and while he was certainly happy with the attention, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish that her grip would loosen just the tiniest bit. For being so small, she held him with force that he would be tempted to compare to that of a bear. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What page were you on?” he asked. Andie released him and opened the book that had closed between them when she hugged him. “I’m reading about tigers right now,” she replied, flipping the book back open to nearly the exact page. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is a tiger?” he asked, almost sheepishly. He knew of lions, and was certain that he had at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>of tigers, but whatever they might be wouldn’t come to mind. In response, Andie simply closed the book to the front cover. “It’s a large, striped cat. They’re the largest natural cats on- </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>the largest cats anyway. Would you like me to read it to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind.” Andie opened the book again, turned to her proper page, and began to read. Azrael listened to her explain the various little factoids about this earth cat, occasionally finding something quite interesting among them- such as their saliva being an antiseptic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In most carnivores, saliva carries infection, not prevents it.” he mentioned, unintentionally breaking her rhythm. “Are most cats like this?” Her blue eyes looked to the book, and her brow furrowed ever so slightly. “You know… I don’t know. Maybe we’ll find out if we keep reading.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please continue.” Azrael nodded to her. She picked up the book from their laps, and adjusted so that she was laying across the angel’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” she began, “we’re at the antiseptics…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>